customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atomic Dynamo
History Carter Grant Philtrini was born on Earth-Beta XV, an alternate Earth identical to the normal one in history, but millennia into the future. Carter was originally an Olympic level athlete/soldier, before he was selected to go to an alternate Earth. Philtrini's goal was to go to that Earth and collect resources, to save this Earth, as its dwindling environment was in need of refreshment, or it soon would deteriorate into a lifeless planet. He was given the ability to absorb energy from large sources and sent to our Earth.... Destination Reached... Carter spent years developing an identity as a scientist so he could get his hands on nanomatter, an alien technology that crash landed in this Earth. When Philtrini was finally allowed to examine a special sample of nanomatter. After absorbing the small amount he was given, he planned to return to his Earth to save it. An Unfortunate Turn of Events Unfortunately, Carter learned from his teleporter that Earth-Beta XV was " non-existent". He was horrified to learn that his Earth had been completely eradicated by an asteroid. Now Carter was stuck on this new Earth, without his real family or friends. He was stranded here. The Discovery In his anger, began rampaging through his apartment. While doing this he accidently, shot a blast of atomic particles through his window. To his shock, Carter learned that the small amount of nanomatter that he absorbed gave him a small amount of the abilities of nanomatter. He now had the ability to fly, superhuman speed, and manipulation of atomic energy in his body. Learning of this he decided that he would protect this Earth, and try to prevent the same disaster that destroyed his first home. Protector of Los Carolinas Using his scientific intellect (which is considered common knowledge on his Earth) Carter created a special suit that can withstand his atomic output of radiation. He dubbed himself the Atomic Dynamo, and set out to become the protector of Los Carolinas, California. Personality Carter is considered to be a bit of a jerk by his peers. Due to his knowledge of the Earth and the future of it, he has a bit of a superiority complex. Despite this, Carter is still a man of justice, and is not afraid to risk his life to protect innocence. Carter is not very smart when it comes to knowing his enemies. Coming from a future of different crime characteristics, crime is different to him and he sometimes doesn't understand the motives of this time's criminals. Power Anatomy and Function Carter has the abilities of nanomatter. Nanomatter has the ablity to become virtually any element, compound, substance, state of matter, etc. While he does not have the ability to do most of this, he can use the nanomatter pooled in his body to shoot atomic radiation, enough to melt solid steel, and can be weak enough to simply cause minor discomfort. Carter also has the ability of flight and has superhuman speed, and durability. Carter also has the rare ability of absorbing energy if of a large enough quantity. He can burn that energy off, but cannot retain it too long, because it conflicts with his the nanomatter in him. Strengths Carter can easily defeat normal thugs as well as enemies with a weakness to atomic radiation. Weaknesses Carter has a limited amount of durability, and is easily taken out by powerful enough opponents. Hero Crises Carter's mother was killed by a thug, when he was younger on his original Earth. Carter's only other real crises was the destruction of his home Earth. Battle Stats * Agility- 5/10 * Speed 7/10 * Strength 5/10 * Endurance 6/10 * Willpower 7/10